Ein total verrückte Hochzeitsnacht
by usakoqueen
Summary: Tja, was kann ich dazu sagen? Etwas für die Lachmuskeln? Ich hoffe es zumindest. Blödsin hoch Zehn. Meine Hauptcharaktere sind auch dieses Mal Usagi und Mamoru.    Unser frisch gebackenes Ehepaar und all ihre Probleme.    Warnung: Schwachsin, Schwachsinn.


1

**Eine total verrückte Hochzeitsnacht**

**Parodie Sailor Moon**

Es war ruhig, nichts war zu hören bis auf ein lautes ächzen was vermutlich von den Dielen draußen vor der Tür herkam. Das ächzen verwandelte sich in ein lautes Stöhnen. Eine Tür wurde aufgestoßen und hereingepoltert kam, eine ganze Weile rein gar nichts. Bis das Stöhnen wieder zu vernehmen war und eine weiße Flut hereingepurzelt kam, die schmerzlich aufstöhnte, benommen auf dem Fußboden liegen blieb und die offene Tür betrachtete. Wo kurz danach ein schwarzhaariger Mann sich das Kreuzhaltend schleppend herein kam und sich stöhnend auf das Bett warf und dort liegen blieb. Nach einer Weile beschloss er seiner lieblichen Braut, die noch immer auf dem Boden lag einen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Hattest du nicht behauptet, das du eine Diät gemacht hättest?"

Seine Braut schielte zu ihm hoch. „Jep!"

Er stöhnte wieder. "Diese Diät die du gemacht hast, wirst du nie wieder machen, verstanden. Ich schwöre das du mindestens, das doppelte wiegst!"

Schmollend sah seine Braut ihn an. „Aber die Diät ist doch so lecker, da kann ich alles essen was ich will. Schokolade, Pizza, Hamburger, Döner!"

Der Mann stöhnte. „Kein Wunder, aber eines ist klar, nachher liegst du unten!"

„Jep!" Jammernd krabbelte sie zu ihrem frisch angetrauten Manne ins Bett und ließ sich auf die weiche Matratze fallen, was ein Fehler gewesen war, jedenfalls für den Bräutigam, da die Matratze nämlich schon etwas durchgelegen war gab sie bei ihrem Gewicht entsprechend nach und er landete unsanft neben dem Bett. Dann war es wieder still bis im Raum nur ein leises vorwurfsvolles Wort zu hören war.

„Usako!"

„Ups, vielleicht sollte ich doch die Diät absetzen", erwiderte sie darauf hin vom Bett her und fing an zu kichern.

Seufzend erhob sich Mamoru und stand nun aufrecht in der Hochzeitssuite, die sie extra reserviert hatten und weit, weit entfernt war von Usagis Freunden. Er betrachtete das Fenster und sah zu Usagi und zählte in Gedanken schnell noch einmal die Dinge auf, warum er sie noch einmal geheiratet hatte.

Erstens, sie war gut im Bett, zweitens vor ihr stand er wirklich sehr Intelligent da, drittens, sie war gut im Bett, viertens, sie würde später Königin sein (und darum würde er König werden), fünftens, sie war gut im Bett, sechstens das durfte er nicht vergessen, aus irgendeinem ihm schleierhaften Grund liebte er diese Frau, wahrscheinlich auf Grund Punkt sieben und siebtens, sie war gut im Bett. Er grinste bei diesem Gedanken, hoffentlich kam der Page bald und brachte das Gepäck nach oben, ohne bestimmte Details würde die Hochzeitsnacht nur halb soviel Spaß machen. Begierig sah er auf das weiße Ungeheuer auf seinem Bett und fragte sich, was sie wohl gerade dachte, wahrscheinlich nichts, also wie immer.

Allmählich begann sie sich zu bewegen, irgendwie musste er dabei an die Gründe denken, die er vor seinem Antrag durchgegangen war die eindeutig gegen diese Verbindung sprachen. Erstens Chibiusa, die nervtötende Tochter, die sie in der Zukunft bekommen würden, zweitens Chibiusa, drittens Chibiusa, viertens Chibiusa, fünftens Chibiusa, sechstens Chibiusa und siebtens seinen Schwiegervater. Aber sein Mondhase konnte ihm im Punkt Chibiusa beruhigen, sollte diese Kröte es doch irgendwie schaffen auf die Welt zu kommen, weil es für eine Abtreibung zu spät war und sie nicht wirklich Bock auf Verhütung hatten, dann würden sie, sie einfach zur Adoption freigeben, sollten andere sich doch mit ihr abplagen, vielleicht Menschen die sie beide nicht wirklich Leiden konnten. Usako hatte ihm gleich ihre frühere Lehrerin Frau Haruna vorgeschlagen, mit Chibiusa würde sie sich für die vielen netten Stunden bedanken, die sie bei ihr Nachsitzen durfte und falls Frau Haruna Chibiusa nicht Adoptieren wollte, würden sie es ihr einfach befehlen, wozu war es denn gut König und Königin zu sein., wenn nicht für diesen Zweck. Er grinste und somit hatte er nur noch ein Problem seinen Schwiegervater, der immer noch dachte, das seine Tochter jungfräulich in die Ehe ging, wenn er wüsste. Mamoru griente, als es an der Tür klopfte, aber bevor er reagieren konnte. Sprang Usagi mit einer Leichtfüßigkeit aus dem Bett und sprintete zu Tür riss sie auf, nahm den verdutzten Pagen das Gepäck ab und schmiss die Tür wieder zu. Eine Sekunde später klopfte es abermals an der Tür, Usagi riss die Tüt abermals auf und blickte dem Pagen ins Gesicht und dann auf seine vorgestreckte Hand. Man konnte in Usagis Gesicht sehen und hörte beinahe, wie ihr Gehirn anfing zu rattern, als sie angestrengt versuchte zu überlegen, was das sollte. Mamoru unterdrückte ein Kichern und wollte gerade seine Geldbörse zücken, als Usagi anscheinend begriffen hatte was er wollte. Lächelnd wühlte sie in einer Tasche herum und zog endlich ein Pflaster hervor und drückte es dem Pagen in die Hand, bevor sie die Tür erneut zumachte und sich glücklich zu ihm umdrehte und einfach nicht begreifen wollte warum Mamoru vor lachen rot anlief.

„Was ist?" Nach einer Weile bemerkte sie, das Mamoru ihr nicht antworten würde, also zuckte sie die Schultern und überlegte, was noch mal die Gründe waren, warum sie ihn geheiratet hatte, sein Modegeschmack konnte es jedenfalls nicht sein, Es grauste ihr, wenn sie an sein scheußliches grünes Jackett dachte, innerlich fing sie an zu lachen, wenn er wüsste, das sie dieses Ding als Lappen degradiert hatte, es würde ein Schock für ihn sein, aber er war hart im Nehmen. Also, warum hatte sie ihn noch einmal geheiratet?

Ach ja, erstens, er war gut im Bett, zweitens, er hatte keine Familie, die sie nerven konnte, drittens er war gut im Bett, viertens, mit ihm konnte sie vor ihren Freundinnen angeben, schließlich war sie die einzige die einen Typen hatte, fünftens, er war gut im Bett, sechstens, irgendwie liebte sie ihn, sie hatte zwar keinen Schimmer wieso, da er mehr oder weniger des öfteren peinliche Auftritte ablegte, wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihn aufgrund Punkt sieben geheiratet, siebtens, er war gut im Bett. Das hatte sogar den absoluten Minusfaktor in dieser Beziehung entkräftet. Es graute ihr wenn, sie an das rosahaarige Monster aus der Zukunft dachte, das sie einmal zur Welt bringen musste, aber Mamoru und sie hatten für den fall der Fälle, sich schon mehrere Pläne zurecht gelegt, wie sie Chibiusa wieder los werden würden. Sie grinste hinterhältig und begann die Koffer und Taschen auszupacken, wobei ihr Mamoru sofort zur Hand ging. Er grinste Usagi dämlich an, doch sie konnte nur mit ihren Augen rollen. Sie schaute auf seine Schuhe.

„Sag mal nur so aus Neugierde, nur weil du deinen Tuxedo Smoking anhast, musst du nicht gleich auch deine Sprungfedern an deinen Schuhen tragen oder hattest du vor mir das Ja Wort auf der Spitze des Tokyo Towers zu geben?"

Schuldbewusst sah Mamoru sie an. Überrascht zeigte er zum Fenster.

„Nein, aber ich hatte gedacht, das es ganz schön wäre, des Nachts ein bisschen rumzuspringen, nur du und ich. Wir beide ganz allein!"

Es polterte und Usagi lag auf dem Boden, sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen.

„Die Sprungfedern kommen weg, sonst lässt du dir demnächst einfallen mein Sailor Outfit in ein Tuexdeo – woman Outfit einzutauschen und dann müsste ich genau so peinliche Sprüche wie du los lassen!"

Beleidigt sah er sie an und machte sich eine Notiz, das er morgen bei seinem Schneider anrief und den Auftrag für Usagis Tuxedo cancelte.

„Wie kommst du bloß auf diese Idee?" Total erstaunt sah Mamoru zu ihr und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Ein Glück war ihr Tuxedo nicht rechtzeitig fertig gewesen, eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, ihr diesen Anzug zur Hochzeit zu schenken. Verdammt und nun, er hatte ihr schon extra eine Gutscheinkarte besorgt und hatte vorhin eine ganze Stunde die Karte mit Rosen und Tuxedos verziert und sie extra angemalt, dafür hatte er schon vor Monaten Chibiusas Stifte geklaut, damit er kein Geld dafür ausgeben musste und nun hatte er kein Geschenk. Er war definitiv Tot, er musste dringend etwas besorgen, aber was. Er nahm seine Tasche und kramte darin herum. Ok, da hätten wir eine Zahnbürste, nein. Eine Boxershorts, bloß nicht. Eine Rose, nein, die brauchte er eventuell um sich nachher vor ihr zu verteidigen. Einen Rasierpinsel, er sah zu ihr. Mh, vielleicht...oder lieber nicht, sie hatte zwar manchmal Haaren auf ihren Zähnen, aber einen Rasierpinsel konnte man dafür ja schlecht gebrauchen. Er kratzte, sich am Kopf und überlegte. Er könnte ihr seinen Goldkristall schenken, den konnte sie bestimmt gut gebrauchen, aber irgendwie sträubte er sich dagegen, sie hatte schließlich schon einen mächtigen Kristall und er wollte seinen Behalten, das wäre sonst höchst unfair, wenn er mal an ihrer Seite König würde, dann hatte er seine heißgeliebten Rosen nämlich nicht mehr und er brauchte doch schließlich irgendeine Waffe, um sich verteidigen zu können. Nicht gerade vor Usagi, aber vor ihren Freundinnen. Die aus irgend einem Grund ihn dauernd verprügeln wollten, nur weil sie dauernd unter PMS litten. Es war nicht leicht der einzige Mann zwischen den ganzen Frauen zu sein. Aber es war recht praktisch die Gabe der Metamerie zu haben. Er grinste, als er daran dachte, wie er seine Energie immer bei Rei eingesetzt hatte, als sie ihn mal wieder mit einem Besen attackiert hatte. Der Nachteil allerdings war, das sie sich immer fürchterlich rächte, beim letzten mal hatte sie an seinem traditionellen Schokoladentag, den er einmal im Monat durchführte ihm ein Abfuhrmittel untergemischt und was dann geschah, daran wollte er nicht mehr erinnert werden. Er sah zu seiner frisch angetrauten und erschrak, sie fixierte ihn so genau, ahnte sie das er kein richtiges Hochzeitsgeschenk für sie hatte? Er war Tod, vielleicht konnte er noch etwas auf die schnelle Organisieren. Im Hotel gab es doch sicherlich irgendein Shop, wo man so etwas wie Zeitschriften etc. kaufen konnte.

„Äh da fällt mir ein, das ich noch etwas vergessen habe! Ich muss weg!"

Gesagt getan und weg war er. Usagi sah nur noch eine Staubwolke an sich vorbei ziehen. Ärgerlich sah sie ihm hinter her

. „Was sollte das denn nun schon wieder? Was soll er denn vergessen haben, das war doch sonst nicht seine Art, er vergaß nie etwas, dafür war er zu Perfekt, behauptete er jedenfalls von sich selber. Tja, leider war er der einzige, der das von ihm behauptete, er war alles andere als Perfekt, wenn sie nur an seine ganzen peinlichen Auftritte dachte. Manchmal wünschte sie sich das ein Loch im Erdboden auftauchen würde in das sie versinken könnte. Neulich zum Beispiel war er als Osterhase durch die Gegend gehüpft und hatte, schnatternde Geräusche von sich gegeben. Angeblich damit er sich an einen Dämon unauffällig heranschleichen konnte uns ihn nicht gleich als großen Tuxedo Kamen enttarnen konnte. Dazu hatte er an seine Rosen Schokoladeneier angeklebt, damit die Feinde abgelenkt waren. Leider kamen die nur nicht an, weil Tuxedo kamen in seiner Sucht, natürlich unterwegs alle Eier selber essen musste. Das war ja mal wieder typisch, aber zu mir sagen ich esse zuviel und er hat mir noch nicht mal ein einziges Ei aufgehoben. Das war eine bodenlose Frechheit. Das hatte sie ihm immer noch nicht so ganz verziehen. Zur Strafe hatte sie seine Tuxedo Schokoladenmaske aufgegessen. Er hatte tagelang getrauert und geweint, geflennt und getobt aber das geschah ihm recht und ihr hatte es geschmeckt. Sie grinste, als sie ihm dann mit Sexentzug gedroht hatte, war er von einer Minuten zur nächsten zahm wie ein Lamm geworden und hatte ihr neue Diamantohrringe geschenkt und eine riesige Portion Mondpudding zubereitet, womit er sie dann gefüttert hatte.

Vollgepackt mit mehreren Plastiktüten ging Mamoru Richtung Fahrstuhl. Grübelnd überlegte er das er irgendetwas vergessen hatte. Nur was, das wollte ihm beim bestem Willen nicht einfallen.

Schnaufend und ächzend kam er am Hotelzimmer an. Er wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als er von drinnen, Kampfgeräusche hörte, Mamoru knurrte, „ausgerechnet heute." Seufzend zuckte er unter seiner Smokingjacke eine... Nelke hervor. Verwirrt betrachtete er sie. Rosen sahen früher irgendwie mal anders aus. Zuckte, dann aber mit seinen Schultern und verwandelte sich in Tuxedo Mask und rannte ins Nachbarzimmer hinein.

Er rannte an einer halbnackten Frau vorbei, die ihm irgendwie vertraut war, kurz blieb er stehen um ihren einladenden Hintern betrachten zu können. Er grinste, Speichel tropfte zum Boden, sein Blick streiften ihre langen Beine, ihre Kurven, fuhren weiter zum Gesicht und erblickten die wuscheligen braunen Haare von...Yuuichiro.

„Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Entsetzt sprang Mamoru zurück, leider hatte er nicht bedacht, das es nicht so gesund war, dabei auf einem Fenstersims zu stehen.

„Oh, oh", entfuhr es ihm, als er abwärts sauste. „Misst!"

Nach einer weile schaute Tuxedo Mask auf seine Uhr und unterdrückte mit Mühe ein gähnen. Wie lange würde es wohl noch dauern, bis er endlich aufschlug und er den Anblick vom halbnackten Yuuichiro vergessen konnte, da er ja dann irgendwie Tod war, jedenfalls für die nächsten paar stunden. Ob jemand in der Zwischenzeit die es dauerte um Wiedergeboren zu werden, sich an seinen Einkaufstüten vergriff? Wehe, wenn auch nur eine Sache fehlte, dann würde er höchstpersönlich das Gesicht von Zirkonia annehmen, und denjenigen jede Nacht solange er lebte im Schlaf heimsuchen und dann würde er ihn zu Keksen verarbeiten und diese dann eigenhändig Usagi zum naschen geben. Das schwor er solange er noch kon..., platsch.

Als Tuxedo Mask seine Augen wieder aufschlug befand er sich direkt vor dem Eingang des Hotels und diente den anreisenden Gästen als Teppich. Irgendwie war er nicht tot, oder doch? Hatte man ihn ausgestopft? Nach seinen schmerzen zu Urteilen wohl nicht. Nach ein paar knirschenden Geräuschen hatte er sich soweit eingerenkt, das er wieder auf seine Beine kam. „Puh, noch mal glück gehabt!" Er griente und schaute zum 100 Stockigen Hotel hinauf.

„Na klasse", und er war nicht in Form.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er seine Hand. „Wie ging das noch gleich?" Gezielt streckte er seine Arme, um sich zu konzentrieren, „Los Netz!"

Nach mehreren gescheiterten Versuchen, brachte er es endlich zu Stande, eine Spinnmasse aus seinen Handgelenken zu zaubern.

„Ha, ich hab es ja gewusst, das Fernsehen bildet!" Zufrieden mit sich, hangelte er sich zum ersten Stock hinauf und klopfte sich anerkennend auf die Schulter. Er stellte sofort fest, das dies nicht besonders Klug von ihm gewesen war, als er kurzerhand wieder auf die Erde knallte.

„Verdammt!" Das nächste mal würde er genauer bei Superman hinschauen, der konnte wenigstens fliegen, das würde ihm eine Menge Zeit ersparen, wieso auch hatte er damals als er Sailor Moon kennen lernte auch angeben müssen.

Groß und Mächtig wollte er erscheinen, aus diesem Grunde hatte er es sich in den Kopf gesetzt meisten aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen, na ja und damit er bei Gefahr schneller die fliege machen konnte. Schließlich war er ja nicht bescheuert und brachte seine Person freiwillig in Gefahr, so wie es Usagi tat. Na ja, er war halt der Intelligentere von ihnen. Da fiel ihm ein hatte er nicht vorhin Kampfgeräusche gehört? Wie zum Teufel sollte er jetzt in den Achtzigsten Stock hinauf? Hoffentlich war das Fenster auf!

„Na klar, ich habe doch meine Springschuhe!" Das er nicht eher auf diese Idee gekommen war. Er hatte doch geahnt das sie ihm öfter vom Nutzen sein konnte. Kurz wippte er auf und ab. Die Springerfedern schienen in Takt zu sein.

Er zog seinen gelben Zylinder vom Kopf.

„Gelb? Seid wann denn das?" Er blickte an sich hinunter, alles an ihm war gelb. Seine Schuhe, seine Hose, sein, Hemd, sein Umhang, seine Fliege, nur seine Strümpfe nicht die waren rotkariert. Fragend kratzte er sich den Kopf, daher also die gelbe Rose, die nicht wirklich wie eine aussah. Er seufzte, darüber konnte er sich auch noch später Gedanken machte, jetzt war das zweitwichtigste erst einmal Usagi, nachdem er voller Aufregung einen Gegenstand aus seinem Hut zog. Das war das Wichtigste, ohne Musik fand keine Rettungsaktion statt.

Zufrieden stöpselte er sich die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und klemmte sie unter seiner Maske fest, schließlich trug er nicht ohne Grund eine. Wer würde schon ernsthaft denken das er eine Trug um sein Gesicht zu tarnen? Ok Usagi war so doof, aber das war bei dem Gewicht das sie an haaren auf dem Kopf trug nicht weiter verwunderlich. Lächelnd startete er seinen MP3 Player und lauschte die ersten Töne von Tom Jones Sex Bomb, nun konnte er als Sexiester Mann los legen. Er setze seinen Hut auf den Kopf und versteckte die Kopfhörerkabel darunter, dann wippte er und landete mit einem einzigen Satz auf dem richtigen Fenstersims, vorsichtig lugte er hinein, er konnte niemanden sehen. Deswegen sprang er im Rhythmischen Takt der Musik ins Zimmer und drehte sich elegant im Kreis, damit auch ja keiner seinen tollen Auftritt verpasste. Tief verbeugt er sich, als er seinen Kopf hob, schaute er in zwei verschiedene Augenpaare, die einen kannte er sehr gut, schließlich hatte er sie ja geheiratet und die anderen...? Mamoru stöhnte, das durfte doch nicht war sein, wie hatte er sie überhaupt gefunden? Wo Usagi und er die Hochzeitsnacht verbrachten, das war doch strenggeheim? Es war so geheim, das selbst Usagi auf dem Weg hierher, dreimal nach dem Weg fragen musste, zum Schluss hatte er Mitleid mit ihr gehabt und hatte ihr einen kleinen Tipp gegeben, worauf sie sich bei ihm mit einem Kinnhaken bedankt hatte, nie wieder würde er ihr helfen, sollte sie doch selber sehen wie sie zurecht kam. Er seufzte und starrte in hasserfüllte tiefbraune Augen, die ihn von oben und oben zu fixieren schienen. Mamoru schluckte, als er seinen selbst für ihn lächerlichen Aufzug bemerkte und errötete leicht.

„Mamo-chan?" Zuckersüß sah seine liebliche Frau zu ihn und funkelte ihn an. „Habe ich dir nicht erst noch letzte Woche gesagt, das dein Rosenvorrat erschöpft ist?"

Verlegen nickte er.

„Und wieso zum Teufel hast du keine neuen Rosen gekauft?"

„Äh, weil du meintest...ach eigentlich habe ich keine Ahnung!"

Usagi rollte mit ihren Augen. „Das ist keine glaubwürdige Entschuldigung, für diese grässlichen Farben, von denen meine Augen nun geblendet sind und wieder einmal Wochen brauchen um sich zu erholen, wie damals als du ausversehen deinen Anzug mit dem des Weihnachtsmannes verwechselt hast!"

„Ha", konterte er, „dann geh doch nach nebenan, dann wirst du für den Rest deines Lebens gekennzeichnet sein!" Erwiderte er voller Sarkasmus und erschauerte, als er wieder Yuichiros Bild im Kopf hatte.

„Wieso?" Argwöhnisch sah sie zu Mamoru, der panisch an ihr vorbei sah! Usagi erschrak, ach du schreck hatte sie doch glatt ihren Vater vergessen, der sie hier in diesem Hotelzimmer aufgespürt hatte und ihr gerade eine Szene machen wollte. Schnell drehte sie sich zu ihrem Vater um. „Du erlaubst?" Mit einem gezielten Handgriff erhob sie ihren Mondstab und beförderte ihren Vater mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit aus dem noch immer offenen Fenster.

Mamoru konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen und wunk seinen lästigen Schwiegervater freudig hinterher, sollte doch ein andere als Teppichvorleger dienen. Zufrieden drehte er sich zu Usagi um, die nun ob er wollte oder nicht, ihren Mondstab auf ihn richtete und ihn im nu wieder komplett schwarz und weiß machte!

Zufrieden nickte sie. „Noch nicht perfekt, aber schon besser!"

Mamoru schaute an sich herunter und zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Auch in Ordnung!" Er strahlte sie an, als ihm auffiel das er irgendetwas vergessen hatte, aber was? Geschockt starrte er zur Tür. Richtig seine Tüten! Wehe die standen nicht mehr am selben Ort. Grießgrimmig stampfte er an Usagi vorbei zur Tür und lugte in den Flur, als er seine Tüten immer noch da stehen sah atmete er erleichtert auf! Liebevoll und sanft wie ein neugeborenes Baby hob er sie in seine Arme und schmiegte seine Wange sanft an die Tüten. Behutsam trug er sie ins Hotelzimmer und legte sie sanft auf dem Bett ab!

Usagi traute ihren Augen nicht., er hatte doch nicht etwa gewagt, gerade heute..., doch er hatte es gewagt.

Nichtsahnend das Usagis Gesichtsfarbe immer röter wurde und sich ihre blauen Augen in tiefschwarz umfärbte, nahm er eine Tafel Schokolade nach der anderen aus den Tüten und betrachtete sie ehrfurchtsvoll, das hatte sich doch gelohnt, dafür nahm er alles in Kauf. Zärtlich packte er die erste Tafel aus und betrachtete die dunkelbraune Masse voller zärtlicher Hingabe. Genüsslich schloss er seine Augen, doch als er zubeißen wollte, spürte er eine Art Druck an seinem Körper, ebenso wie eine heftige Erschütterung, erschrocken riss er seine Augen wieder auf und blickte in die verdutzen Augen seines Schwiegervaters, der ihn nun wieder hasserfüllt anstarrte. Verwundert blickte er nach oben, wie kam er denn wieder nach draußen? Mamoru kniff seine Augen zusammen, als er einige ihm sehr vertraute Gegenstände auf ihn zufallen sah, leider hatte er keine Gelegenheit mehr zur Seite zuspringen, da ihm sein Schwiegervater angesprungen hatte und nun auf ihm saß und ihn so liebevoll mit seinen Fäusten bearbeitete, wie es sich für einen Vater gehörte, dem man seine Tochter weggenommen hatte! Mamoru blieb also keine andere Wahl als auf dem Boden liegen zu bleiben und alles auf sich zukommen zu lassen. ER seufzte, zu Schade aber auch, gab es heute eben keine Schokoladennacht, na ja, er heute eh was besseres im Sinn, natürlich nur, wenn er seine Usako besänftigen konnte und sie ihn wieder ins Zimmer ließ, anscheinend hatte ihr seine Einkäufe nicht gerade gefallen, dabei hatte er doch vorgehabt, ihr ein oder vielleicht auch zwei Stücke seiner Nussschokolade abzugeben. Deprimierend blickte Mmaoru wieder nach oben, wo unaufhaltsam seine ganzen Schokoladentafeln immer näher kamen, er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen. Deprimierend schloss er seine Augen und versuchte an etwas anderes, etwas schöneres zu denken, doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht, als er den Aufprall in allen Einzelheiten spürte, öffnete er wieder seine Augen und schob geschwind den nun schlaffen Körper seines Schwiegervaters von sich herunter und blickte auf das Desaster. Sein Schwiegervater schien sehr getroffen zu sein, wenigstens hatte die Sache etwas Gutes gehabt. Mamoru seufze, ob er versuchen sollte..., kniend legte er seine Hand auf den Körper seines Schwiegervaters und schüttelte den Kopf, da konnte man nichts mehr machen, es war zu spät. Mamoru stand auf und wischte sich eine Träne vom Gesicht, das wollte er nicht, es sollte doch nicht so Enden. Schluchzend sah er die völlig zerkrümelte Schokolade, ein Teil fing schon an zu schmelzen. Er konnte seiner Schokolade nur einen gefallen noch erweisen. Traurig nahm er seinen Umhang von seinen Schultern und legte ihn auf seine geliebte, durch tragische Weise zerstörte Schokolade und bedeckte somit auch seinen Schwiegervater, wenigstens war seine Schokolade nicht ganz allein, denn er musste wohl oder Übel wieder ins Hotel, bevor noch jemand bemerkte, was für ein Schweinkram hier veranstaltet worden war und er hatte absolut keine Lust dafür verantwortlich gemacht zu werden, also ließ er seine Schokolade die nicht mehr zu identifizieren war, ob Nuss, Kaffee, Zartbitter oder Erdbeere allein. Schwerenherzens wandte er seinen Blick vor dieser Grausamkeit ab und lief so schnell seine Beine ihn trugen ins Hotel zurück, um wenigstens seine frische Ehe noch zu retten, er würde ihr nicht die Schuld geben können, auch wenn er es sich wünschte. Er ballte seine Faust, er durfte ihr keine Vorwürfe machen. Seine Schritte wurden immer langsamer bis er schließlich stehen blieb. Siedendheiß fiel ihm ein, das er vorhin nicht wegen der Schokolade unterwegs gewesen war, sondern wegen einem Hochzeitsgeschenk für seine Usako, das hatte er doch glatt vergessen. Verdammt, was sollte er nun machen? Ein schneller Blick zur Uhr, der Souvenirshop hatte wohl schon geschlossen. Seufzend drehte er sich wieder Richtung Ausgang, er hatte keine Wahl, ihm blieb nur eine Möglichkeit noch offen! Schwerenherzens Schritt er wieder ins freie, versuchte seine Schokolade unter seinem Cape zu ignorieren und eilte in die Tiefgarage, um zu seinen Auto zu gelangen.

Er hatte es einmal getan und er konnte es wieder tun. Lächelnd betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild. Es stand ihm Gut, sein Hüftschürzchen. Sein Plan würde aufgehen. Ein bisschen die Hüfte schwingen lassen, kreischende Mädels seinen Anblick genießen lassen und dann hatte er so viele Yens in seiner Büx, das er etwas kaufen konnte. War doch eigentlich einfach. Er Verstand sich schließlich auf gut geplante Auftritte, seine Frau konnte schließlich ein Lied davon singen, was sie leider Gottes auch viel zu oft tat. Eines stand fest Sängerin würde sie nie werden. Auf der anderen Seite wozu auch? Schließlich würde sie einmal die mächtigste Frau überhaupt werden. Er hatte zumindest nicht viel falsch gemacht, als er sie auserkoren hatte, das sie ihn Mamoru Chiba heiraten durfte. Diese Ehe würde wirklich ein Brüller werden, nicht nur im Bett. Ihnen gehörte nicht nur die Erde, nein ihnen beiden gehörte schon bald das ganze Universum! Und alleine dafür lohnte es sich seiner Frau ein Geschenk zu besorgen, egal mit welchem Mitteln. Er wusste das seine Frau ihm alles verzeihen würde, wie immer. Es hatte immer sein gutes, wenn er das einige Wesen auf der Welt als seine Frau bezeichnen konnte, die jedem alles, aber auch wirklich alles verzeihen konnte. Egal was derjenige angestellt hatte, ob er ihre Freunde mal so dir nichts ausgelöscht hatte oder den Liebsten mal wieder auf die Dunkle Seite der Macht gezogen hatte. Manche würden es als Schwäche bezeichnen, er jedoch bezeichnete es als Glück und dieses Glück wollte er behalten und das würde er. Zum Glück plauderte Setzuna des öfteren bei einer Tasse Tee über ihrer beider Zukunft. Ja...er konnte sich wirklich Glücklich schätzen. Er würde Macht haben, Geld, alt werden und in einem Palast wohnen und wenn er seiner Frau einen Sohn schenken würde, anstatt dieser Rosahaarigen Kröte, vielleicht würde sie ihm dann als Dankeschön eine Lesbisches Peitscheninferno mit Haruka und Michiru schenken. Dann wären all seine Träume war geworden. Und sie werden wahr werden. Schritt eins...aufhören soviel zu denken und loszustarten.

„Dann mal Los! Licht aus. That is Entertainment", summte Mamoru enthusiastisch, als die Musik einsetzte und er, elegant wie er nun einmal war, in seinem Grandiosem Dasein sich der Metallstange entlangrekelnd, die Show seines Lebens ablieferte.

Ende


End file.
